


Haunted Holiday

by Midna127



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: "Santa doesn't visit the dead, does he?"That's what Kruller heard as he passed the room belonging to Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny.And he's determined to make sure that Santa does. That is, with some help, of course.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Haunted Holiday

"Santa doesn't visit the dead, does he?" was the first thing Kruller heard during his morning watch patrol. The deceased mall officer slowed his pace and leaned closer to the source of the sound; that being a door. He made sure not to slip through it.

Specifically, this door belonged to Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny, three ghost magicians who lived within the same ghost-exclusive hotel as Kruller, along with several others. Normally, they were reliable sources for entertainment, or any sort of wholesomeness within the mostly dreary walls.

But the childlike curiosity of the question made his undead heart hurt more than anything that had ever happened to him, alive or not.

"I don't think so, Ginny," said another one of the trio. "If he did, he would have been here last year."

"Yeah," the third child said. "Nobody ever talks about him visiting kids like us. He probably never will."

A sniffle came. "Yeah... you guys are right..."

Kruller almost dropped his flashlight as he rushed down the halls. He knew just who to go to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did they really say that?" asked a beautiful, female ghost. Many of the hotel's residents were gathered in Kruller's office, listening to what he had observed.

"I'm afraid so, Serpci," said Kruller.

The Egyptian pharaoh shook her head. "I wish this day came much later than it did."

"So who's gonna be the one to break it to the last of 'em about Santa?" asked Clem, the hotel's ghost janitor. "Or are we gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow when there ain't no Christmas for 'em?"

"How can ye say such a thin'?" King MacFrights responded. "Those lasses don't deserve a depressin' Christmas!"

The room was silent.

"We make our own," said Kruller.

Everyone turned their head to him.

"You heard me. Dead or not, they're still kids. They deserve nothing but the best, especially from us." Kruller pointed his pudgy, transparent finger at a blue ghost wearing a dark blue sweater and cap. "And I know the perfect director for it."

The blue ghost's yellow eyes seemed to sparkle. "I'd be honored to! That is, if everyone is on board."

Another moment of silence.

"All those in favor of the Christmas project, say yeah!" a ghost with a large, red afro said, and pumped her fist in the air.

A chorus of both enthusiastic and conservative "yeahs" came from the ghosts.

"Alright, Morty, I hand the baton over to you," said Kruller.

Morty clasped his hands together. "Alright, everyone. We don't have much time to do this. As we all know, it's Christmas Eve. Therefore..." he pointed at Chambrea. "You get started with cleaning and decorating the lobby. The rest of you, stay here. We need to plan this thoroughly in order for it to be the best Christmas ever!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours passed, and before anyone knew it, the lobby was decked out with wreaths, holly, and even a decorated tree, complete with ornaments and presents beneath. For an added touch, mistletoe was hung over the check-in desk.

"Now this," Kruller mused aloud to Morty, "is more like it. Where's everyone else, by the way?"

"Singing Christmas carols with Amadeus and Phantasmagloria. I wonder if they've begun fighting yet over which musician is superior."

They both chuckled.

"But we're only a third of the way to the perfect Christmas," Morty stated. He tapped the clipboard he held in his hands with a pen decorated to look like a candy cane. "We still need a Santa, and for tomorrow to come."

"Do you have any candidates in mind? We could always get a Goob to dress up for it."

Morty tapped the clipboard again. "Well, many of them have already helped with the cleaning and decorating. Dr. Potter certainly has the beard, but not the body. Not to mention his contributions with the plants." He scoured the list of duties and assignments given to everyone. Save for Morty, nearly every ghost in the hotel had contributed to the event. Even Ug and Captain Fishhook were able to do something as simple as hanging stockings and putting small toys within them.

And like they did earlier, Morty's eyes seemed to sparkle. "You haven't done anything yet, haven't you?"

"What?" Kruller asked. "Well, I haven't, but are you suggesting that I'M gonna be Santa?"

Morty looked around, in case anyone could hear them. "Well, you DID suggest we do something about it." He ran his eyes up and down Kruller's figure. "And I have everything we'd need besides a fatsuit..."

Kruller crossed his arms. "Wow."

"Sorry," Morty said.

The purple ghost sighed. "It's fine, it's fine. I'll do it."

"Great!" Morty grabbed Krullers hand and dragged him along. "I already have the costume set!"

"Great..." Kruller sighed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tada!" Morty finished adjusting the fake Santa beard on Kruller's face. "You certainly look the part!"

Kruller, as expected, was wearing a red coat, black belt with a gold buckle, and the trademark red hat.

"I hope the girls wouldn't notice the lack of boots," Kruller said. "Y'know, if they see me."

"Yeah, I'm definitely seeing you," a voice piped up from behind them.

It wasn't the suddenness of it, but the familiarity.

Ginny's voice.

If any of them had insides, they'd feel frozen.

"I went looking for you guys, since you weren't singing with the rest of us. You missed the one time Amadeus and Phantasmagloria didn't fight!" Ginny said. "At least, not yet." She looked at Kruller. "You heard what happened this morning, didn't you?"

Kruller nodded, ashamed. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I- We just wanted to make this Christmas extra special. To keep your belief in Santa g-"

"I don't care about that," Ginny said. "Even with no Santa, I still have you guys. You didn't have to do this, Morty."

"Well, actually," the director said, "as passionate and involved as I was, I didn't come up with the idea. You have Kruller here to thank for that."

The ghost shrugged. "Honestly, everyone contributed in their own way."

"Yes, they certainly did," Morty said. "I have the clipboard to prove it."

Kruller looked at Ginny. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well," Ginny said, "back at home, we were allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve of our choice."

"Perfect! Then that's what we'll do!" Morty exclaimed, and grabbed his large, red megaphone from nearby. "Everyone head off for the tree in the lobby!" he yelled into the megaphone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny was the first to arrive, but was certainly wouldn't be the last to be shocked at the amount of presents that were there. Even Morty and Kruller were in awe of how much more there were than before.

"Dude, who brought the extra gifts?" a buff ghost known as Johnny Deepend questioned.

"I don't remember bringing in this many," the steward replied.

Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny all rushed over towards the tree. "Some of these say they're from Santa," Nikki pointed out.

"Yes, but I genuinely don't remember getting some of them," the steward said.

The ghosts began to loudly debate over the source of the new presents.

"So did they come from the REAL Santa?" Lindsey asked.

Ginny made her way to one of the windows, and noticed the snow falling outside.

"I guess Santa visits the dead after all..." Ginny said, a grin crawling upon her face. She squealed and turned back to the tree, eager to open one of her presents.

A ghostly chef entered the lobby with a cart full of cookies, milk, and cocoa. "Eat to your undead hearts' content, everyone!" Chef Soulfflé said.

"I could use a few extra pounds," Kruller joked.

Morty burst out laughing, saw Kruller, and stopped. Kruller laughed back heartily, inviting Morty to join him in the moment of pure, wholesome joy.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i wrote this in a day


End file.
